Smoke and Mirrors
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: Once a colony, now a new nation follows another into piracy without their knowledge. 'Till one day she runs into him at a harbor and now she hopes the others won't figure her out before he does or else there would be dire consequences. Will she be able to escape detection? Please read and REVIEW!
1. Farewell Sestor Set Sails

**~I'm sooo freakin' sorry I haven't been on here in over a year...No excuses are going to be put up on here. Credit to helping me coming up with the title **_**'Smoke and Mirrors' **_**goes to my school friend. I don't own Hetalia, but wished I did cuz...who wouldn't? Enjoy!**

**_Smoke and Mirrors_**

**_Ch. 1: Farewell Sestor; Set Sails_**

************^.^************

"A-are you sure you want to do this sestor? What if you get caught by one of _them?_" Seran's quiet voice rang from behind her sister nervously.

"Oh come now, Seran. I am not going to be caught so easily. Especially," the speaking brunette admired herself in front of her body mirror. She tried a wicked looking grin. "Oooh I love this look," she murmured.

"Brezan?"

Said brunette blinked before shifting her blue gaze back onto the blonde's reflection. "Eh? Eh-yee." Brezan ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Yee Seran, especially him. Who knows how he'll react if he found out. But," Brezan spun around so she was facing her younger sister. "I think I know of a way to disguise myself." At this Brezan reached into her coat pocket. She drew out a black eyepatch, wrapping the patch over her right eye.

Seran rolled her eyes at the "disguise", but none the less nodded as she handed her sister's new captain's hat. It was a black semi-large hat with gold trimming identical to her coat along with a red feather draping in the back. "I see now. But, I-I'm still worried about you doing this."

Brezan held her hat in both hands as she smiled at the blonde, "Oh iddeh being paranoid sestor. Look, if I'm in trouble, I'll have my crew to look after me. So coe," Brezan laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Naw worrying."

Seran still looked unsure. She gazed into the aqua blue of her sibling's eyes as Brezan gazed back into Seran's aqua green. Soon the blonde nodded with a smile, "Ok I'll try."

Brezan squeezed her sister's shoulder, "Frit." Brezan walked over to her window where she could see her new vessel beyond the treetops.

"I'll be outside waiting."

Brezan heard Seran leave with the shut of her bedroom door. The brunette sighed as she pulled on a pair of black lacy fingerless gloves. Brezan slowly hummed a tune she learned recently from her crewmen.

The humming brunette walked back over to her mirror one last time. Brezan stared at her reflection. There stood a brand new nation. A nation that was to go out to sea like her ex-caretaker. Brezan smirked as she continued humming. She had a white shirt with a large deep blue coat with gold trimming. The nation had white pants along with knee length black boots. The brunette tightened her ponytail as she glanced at the sword at her waist. After that she stared closely at her left eye. Their bangs hung over opposite eyes. Seran's covered her right eye while the brunette's covered the left. Unlike Brezan's ponytail that went down to her shoulder blades, Seran's hung over her shoulder but still the same length.

"Frit," Brezan grinned at her bang's mirrored counterpart. She couldn't see her hidden eye, it was covered well. Even with both eyes covered, the young nation could still see well, just blinded by the eye patch. Brezan was glad she had worn the eye patch for a number of weeks in advance to get her eyesight adjusted.

Brezan placed her hat upon her head as she looked over to her bedside table. Next to her oil lamp was a small painting. Brezan stepped over to it and picked it up. It had both sisters and empire, playing together when they were younger. This painting wasn't like a child's painting but an actual artist's handiwork.

The nation smiled fondly at the memory of her and her sister being colonies. _'I wonder what will happen once he finds out?'_ With a slight laugh the nation put the picture back on the wooden table before heading out.

*^.^*

Outside Seran was waiting for Brezan to come out. It was still early out as the sun was still climbing over the horizon. There was a pawing sound beside the blonde. Seran looked at the bay horse as it pawed at the earth impatiently. The nation patted the bay's neck, "Easy now, you'll get your breakfast soon. Both of you." Seran turned toward the gray dapple on the opposite side of her.

Seran felt a warm breeze blow around her and the horses as she scanned the surrounding area. The blonde could see a few townsfolk going along their daily business in the early morning hours. Seran sighed as she leaned on her bay. The young nation wanted Brezan to stay out of worry if not go with her sister. But as fate would have it, she was too scared to go with Brezan and pirate the seas like their ex-caretaker. Though both Seran and Brezan knew that if she were to come along, the blonde wouldn't be participating in raiding and other piracy activities but to be the cook. Seran let a light chuckle escape her lips as she thought of the difference in her cooking skills compared to her sister's. Far better she has to admit.

The nation then thought of how much Brezan and herself have grown after becoming nations. She knew that they were still relatively smaller than many other nations in the world. And in comparison to humans, they were the physical size of short teenagers.

Seran was quickly brought out of her train of thought, making her stand straight when she heard the front door open. She looked up as the two horses perked up from the other nation now closing the said door.

Brezan locked her door and tossed Seran her keys who caught them with ease, in exchange for the gray dapple's reins. Both nations mounted their rides and began moving into a smooth trot. Brezan watched the trees slide by as they moved closer to their destination. The blonde riding next to her could easily see that her sister wasn't too keen on leaving her behind.

All too soon the sibling nations began smelling the salty air. Brezan was the first to slow her horse to a walk as they rounded a tree. Once rounded Brezan stared at the sea worthy ship, the two stopped their horses once beside Brezan's private dock.

The ship before them was a twenty-eight gunned frigate with cream colored sails, ready to be used in the journeys to come. Seran gazed up at the ship, seeing its name painted in elegant crimson letters. "_The Bloody Lullaby_," the blonde mumbled to herself. She moved her gaze to her sister as Brezan was already off her horse. The brunette had her hand on the gray's neck, seemingly wanting to stay put and not set sail. But the blonde knew better.

"Cap'n!" The girls looked up simultaneously to a man at the railing of the ship. "She's ready to sail, sir!"

Seran turned her attention back on the blue clad nation silently standing, gripping her horse's mane nervously. The blonde frowned at this. Seran moved the bay closer to the gray and snatched the reins, immediately making both horses bolt forward a few yards.

This action startled Brezan. She stumbled but regained her footing. She looked up surprised at her sibling. Seran sat on her bay, still frowning. The nation held up a gun and tossed it over to Brezan.

Said nation caught the gun dumbfounded. Brezan stared at the weapon. A moment later four pairs of hooves thundered by. But the nation felt time freeze up. She could hear three words muffled by the horses' feet. The brunette's hat casted a shadow, masking her already covered blue eyes. The red feather in her hat bristled in the wake as it slowly settled back down. Time sped up as there was nothing beside the now lone nation but echoing hoof beats and dust.

There was a large group of men, the crew, all looking down at their captain. They couldn't see the teen's face at all. The man from before glanced around at the crew. He could hear murmuring, all about the teen below them.

"_What happened?" _

_"I don't know. Maybe a fight?" _

_"It looked like it. But wasn't that the Cap's sibling?" _

"_Me thinks so." _

_"Aye, me too."_

Before anymore could be said, the men noticed the girl was walking aboard the vessel. They watched silently as she made her way to the opposite side of the ship. The brunette had her gun tucked under the belt she had on. The men stared at her as she stopped at the railing. She placed both hands on the wood as she leaned on them, head drooping.

No one spoke or moved. Only waited for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long as Brezan's shoulders shook up and down. One would think she was crying, sobbing even, but that idea was dashed away instantly as the nation turned around, head still lowered.

Brezan sat on the railing and raised her left leg up, placing her booted foot on the wooden rail. Her right leg stretched out as if she was purposely exposing herself for the crew of men. If the men were eyeing her up and down, she didn't make any notion that she knew what they might be thinking.

Brezan rested her arms on her knees, letting them dangle in front of her. The nation let out a huff of air. The brunette shook her head before stopping to scratch her right temple. The men heard an annoyed groan coming from their captain.

Finally, Brezan took off her eye patch before rubbing her eyes. "Aggh, sestor's sooo annoying," she sounded like an irritated little child. "She thinks I need ney, hah!" Brezan said looking toward the crew.

The men could now see an eager grin and eye.

Brezan stood up, "We'll show her, eh men?" Brezan grinned wider as her crew began nodding with as much eager grins and smirks. "We'll rob, we'll loot, we'll pillage and _we'll take what we want, when we want!" _The men began to climb up the ropes and untying the creamy sails. The large blankets quickly fell into line like solders ready to march forth. Brezan felt a wicked, excited smirk arise onto her lips as she watched her crew move the _'Lullaby_ out from her private dock.

"Let's show her what we can do, eh men?" The whole crew shouted in agreement. "Then let us be gone of this place!" Brezan commanded as if she had been doing this for years.

As _The Bloody Lullaby_ began her swim, Brezan remembered her sister. Sweet, shy Seran. The nation smiled as she looked down at her eye patch. She remembered how her sister streaked past her. Even not having to look back at the blonde, she knew how she looked. The blonde nation in a light green dress in knee high brown boots, riding on the galloping bay horse, taking it and the gray dapple to a good breakfast made up of oats and grain with hay.

The man from earlier walked up to the thinking teenager, "Cap'n, if I may ask, I've heard that your sestor doesn't usually act like she did. The same with you acted earlier, sir."

Brezan snorted but thought carefully in wording her response to her human first mate, "Well we're very close siblings Mr. Krant. There's at times when either of us are put in a certain situation that we can, in a way, switch personalities. Like you saw us earlier, I was suddenly acting nervous and shy to go and leave my home and sestor. So my sestor took up the reins, so to speak, and took charge of the situation. It's just a way to protect and help one another, Mr. Krant." Brezan finished explaining.

The man nodded, "I see. Well it's good to see you two weren't having a fight."

The brunette smiled at the man, "We rarely get into fights."

Her first mate nodded before getting back to work. Brezan sighed as she looked back out to the deepening waters ahead.

'_Frit ney, Brezan,'_ Seran's words echoed in her head.

'_Just take care of home, Seran,'_ the departed nation thought.

_**Translation:**_

_**Sestor = Sister**_

_**Yee = Yes**_

_**Iddeh = Stop**_

_**Coe = please**_

_**Naw = No**_

_**Frit ney = Good Luck**_

*^.^*


	2. Unwanted Guests and a New Companion?

_**Smoke and Mirrors**_

_**Ch. 2: Unwanted Guests and a New Companion?**_

_************^.^************_

_The Bloody Lullaby_'s crew cheered as they watched their first merchant ship sailed away empty handed after being attacked. The '_Lullaby_'s captain couldn't have been happier.

The crew cheered as Brezan, their young captain, tossed some of the gold to them. "I can't believe our fortune! _Lady Luck_ is on our side today." The brunette couldn't help herself but celebrate on her first merchant raid. It was the same day when they departed from Brezan's home and happened upon a French merchant ship heading back to France. Of course the nation jumped at the first chance of attacking. And it was loaded; the fine fabric found among the loot was going to be her sister's. She knew how much Seran liked silk.

Hours went by while Brezan watched as her men drank their fills of rum as she settled down, putting the newly obtained precious items away.

Her first mate came up to her, "Want some rum Cap'n?" The man handed her the rum only for it to be pushed back into his grasp.

"Naw ghujeo, Mr. Krant. I'm not one to drink alcohol," the nation shrugged.

Mr. Krant was about to reply when the lookout began shouting down to her, "Captain, there's a ship heading toward us!"

Brezan frowned as she walked over to the side railing. She took out her spyglass before brushing her bangs aside. Through the glass she couldn't make out what ship it was only that it looked armed.

"Captain, she bears the Jolly Roger!" the lookout called down.

At this the nation gritted her teeth as she made out the infamous crossbones and skull woven into black fabric. Brezan lowered her spyglass before glancing around the crew on deck. They had stopped drinking and seemed ready for any orders to follow. Brezan shook her head at herself. They had lowered own pirate flag once the merchant ship sailed away earlier that day. "Let's wait until the ship is closer before flying our colors, Mr. Krant," the brunette said.

"Aye sir," the first mate responded.

"Here," Brezan handed the man her spyglass. "Find out what nationality that ship is if you can."

Mr. Krant nodded, "Aye, Cap'n," the man looked into the glass.

"I'll be in my office. Get me when you find something out."

"Aye sir."

Brezan looked back over to her crew before waving them off. At the silent order the men went back to their work as the brunette walked to her captain's office.

Outside Mr. Krant looked through the spyglass. It was getting tough to see the ship's details as the sea waves were choppy, but he could make out a blonde seemingly watching _The Bloody Lullaby_. '_Maybe that's the captain of the ship?_' the first mate questioned himself. He wasn't sure if the ship was going to attack. But then again the ship was tailing them and seemed to be shortening the distance between the two ships.

Mr. Krant frowned as he lowered his captain's spyglass. He decided to go inform the captain of what he noticed. It wasn't long before her door came into view. Mr. Krant knocked on the dark oak door, "Cap'n, it appears the ship is fast approaching."

He heard a curse before the dark door was whipped open. Brezan looked irritated as she walked past the first mate. Mr. Krant quickly followed suit.

Once the two arrived outside, the island nation took back her spyglass. She held up the item after flipping her bangs to the side. It only took a mere second for Brezan to choke on her own saliva.

The first mate looked at his captain a bit worried, "What is it sir?"

Brezan gritted her teeth hard as if she was biting a bullet. "Naw naw naw," the brunette hissed.

"Cap'n?" the man looked at her expectantly.

Brezan lowered her spyglass, giving him a glance before returning her gaze back to the tube's glass. "Nahno chajo. Mr. Krant?"

Said man stood ready, "Sir?"

The nation gave her first mate the spyglass, "Raise our flag and give him three warning shots." At that the man went off. Brezan pushed her bangs back into place as she watched her flag being hoisted into the strong whipping salty winds. She felt her ship turn in the water until its side was facing the fast approaching ship. Next came the vibrating _booms_ of the three fired warning shots.

Brezan raised her head heaven wise, gazing at the sky's colors. The sky was painted in an array of pleasant colors such as yellows, oranges, reds and purples. The clouds were fluffed up with soft pinks and purples. The horizon glowed with all the fire of the sun, the open water like a mirror to the sky above.

Brezan looked back at the ship tailing them. It seemed the flag and warning shots worked. _'At least for now…'_ the nation thought. She crossed her arms as she sent an unseen glare at the ship. _'So you're going to follow me, eh chajo?'_ the brunette smirked. "If _he_ knew about this, he'd sink your ship without a second thought," Brezan muttered to herself. She looked up to her flag whipping about, watching it. It was a black flag with a snow white fox with bleeding coal black eyes in front of a pair of swords with blood dripping down. The nation felt a spark of pride from her flag.

*^.^*

As the sun descended beneath the waves the ship behind _The Bloody Lullaby_ stayed close to her. The ship, _Le Rose_, had her captain on deck gazing at the ship in front of him.

Another captain walked next to him, "Vhat's up freund? Still eyeing zhat ship?" the albino asked.

The pompous Frenchman grinned hungrily, "Oui, the captain I saw earlier seems to be quite the catch. With a woman for a captain, it shouldn't be too hard to take the ship."

Prussia grumbled something about Hungary when he was younger. Getting his attention back on his friend, he looked at the dimly lit ship ahead of them. "I couldn't see vho vas zhe captain. Vhat did she look like?" the nation asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde shook his head, making his long glossy hair swish side to side against his neck, "Non I couldn't see much. But she has long brown hair." The Frenchman placed his hands on his cheeks as he _swooned_. "Ooh lala," France said to himself as he dreamed to himself.

Prussia rolled his eyes as he smirked at his friend's antics.

*^.^*

On _The Bloody Lullaby _the crew was beginning to stir as the sun's morning rays graced the ship's deck. It wasn't long before the crewmen began taking shifts between working and eating. The blue ocean waters sparkling in the morning light as the salty winds blew in the cream colored sails, pushing _The Bloody Lullaby_ along the watery surface. There was not a cloud in sight in the clear sky as its colors ranged from pink to orange to the beginning of bright blue.

All was at peace but too good. Within the ship's galley, Brezan was cooking her breakfast… But moments later what food she was attempting to cook burst into flames. The brunette yelped from surprise. The nation quickly tried to put out the fire but only made it worse, making the flames blaze.

Before Brezan could do anymore damage the cook came rushing in with a pail of water and quickly extinguished the fire. The room was full of black smoke, making Brezan cough from lack of clean air in her lungs.

Brezan covered her eyes as they teared up from smoke exposure. The nation had her back against the wall before she was able to recover her sight. With the smoke dissipating, the room soon became clear again. The brunette rubbed her eyes only to see the cook glaring at her. Brezan grinned awkwardly at the angry man.

It was only at that moment did Brezan hear a lot of commotion up on deck. Hearing this made Brezan frown at the ceiling above her head. She quickly grabbed her blue coat that was folded on the counter next to her. Forgetting about the cook and burned food behind her, the island nation rushed through the halls of _The Bloody Lullaby_. Brezan quickly put on her eye patch as another smoke induced coughing fit hit her. She couldn't stop coughing as she finally made it on deck.

Thanks to her eye patch and bands covering her eyes, Brezan didn't get blinded by the sudden sunlight. But instead of blindness, the poor nation came out hacking out the remaining smoke from her lungs, promptly running into someone's back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here mon ami? The captain of this ship?"

"Keseseses."

Hearing these two distinctive voices made Brezan freeze. She coughed as she looked up at the blonde and albino nations before her.

'_Nahno, I didn't know Prussia was with that chajo too,_' she thought. Brezan frowned as the two older nations stared her down.

"So Vhat's your name, mädchen?" Prussia asked leaning forward.

"And why is your face so dirty, mon amour? It doesn't look becoming of a woman as beautiful such as yourself," France said with a smirk. "Did something happen?"

Brezan coughed a few before glaring at the pompous Frenchman, "Just a kitchen incident." She turned to face Prussia with a smirk. "And why should I tell you my name?" the brunette crossed her arms.

Prussia grinned as he leaned closer to her, his red eyes sparking with lust, "Because ve're going to have an awesome time later."

Brezan glanced around her ship, watching her crew fight the opposing pirates. It seemed France's men were holding them back at the moment.

From the way the brunette was glancing around at the battle on the deck, the two older nations glanced at each other before looking back at the captain of _The Bloody Lullaby_. France gave her a questioning look, "How can you see? Isn't it difficult to see?"

Brezan turned her head back to the older nations, "I can see perfectly fine this way."

Prussia rolled his eyes before drawing his sword, pointing the tip of the gleaming steel at her throat, "Enough talk mädchen, are you going to come quietly or resist?"

The brunette smirked but immediately frowned at the arrogant albino, "Threatening me won't make me surrender, _Prussia_."

France's eyes widen hearing the brunette say his friend's name, but Prussia only narrowed his eyes, "So you know I'm a nation? How, pray tell, did you come across zhis information?"

Brezan snorted towards France, disregarding Prussia's blade that was closer to her skin. "And I also know who you are, _France_." Brezan smirked again at seeing France's shocked face. _'Such a French drama queen,'_ Brezan mused, '_the worst kind.'_

Not a moment later the brunette jumped back while whipping out her sword. Without missing a beat Brezan launched into attacking Prussia, completely ignoring France. The albino though reacted faster by blocking her many swipes. Prussia pushed Brezan back making the brunette parry.

"You haven't said vho you are," the albino tried cutting her from the right only to have it blocked instantly.

Brezan frowned at the older nation, "I don't take kindly when someone goes for my blindside." The brunette made a few large slashes to make Prussia back up. "Fine, if you must know," Prussia forced Brezan into a corner as their swords grinded into one another. Brezan grunted as she was pressed up against one of the masts of her ship.

Prussia grinned widely down at her, "Ja? Vhat's your name, mädchen?"

The brunette growled as the entangled blades inched closer to her neck. Luckily for the younger nation, she had planned for particular question. Brezan grunted as she managed to push the swords away from her throat, "My name, is Kitsune." The brunette slowly slid her unoccupied hand behind her back.

Prussia eyed her curiously, "Kitsune? Vhat a strange name…"

"Tch," Brezan loved the Japanese word and how it translated into fox. It was why she chose that as an alias.

"I like it zhough. Very unique," Prussia had a new grin spread across his lips as he leaned into her much closer, making Brezan very uncomfortable.

Brezan growled in irritation before she quickly pulled out her gun and shot at his feet, making the older nation jump back.

"Keseses, sneaky I like zhat too," the albino snickered as Brezan pointed her sword at him. "I'm liking you more und more."

"Look around Prussia, my men are gaining back fast." Brezan gestured around them at her men forcing France's crew back. "I want you and France, off my _'Lullaby_."

Prussia frowned at the situation. He glanced around until he found his French friend fighting one of the crew members. When the nation turned back to the brunette he was surprised to see the captain had disappeared. He looked around rapidly at the battle scene only to find her fighting France along with her crewman.

France grimaced when Brezan jumped into his fight, having to take on two people on at once. He felt himself being pushed back on the defensive. The blonde took a fast glance over to Prussia as the albino was coming over. But too soon another crew member took on the nation.

Brezan grinned giving her crewman a look before sending a series of slashes, making France back up. It didn't take long for him to lose his balance. The crewman then flicked his sword around the Frenchman's blade, whacking it out of the nation's grasp.

Taking that queue the brunette tripped France and pinned him to the deck with her sword tip just inches from his throat. "It's time for you and your men, along with Prussia, to leave my ship," France growled as he gripped his hands into fists, noticing the crewman had already left the two, "before I skewer your stomach." Brezan threatened.

France didn't like the fact that he was bested by a mere woman. But now that the two weren't swiftly fighting nor her face covered by soot anymore, thanks to the sweat rolling off her cheek, the brunette looked younger than an adult but more like a teenager.

France was quickly brought out of his stupor by the brunette tapping her blade's tip under his stubble chin rather impatiently. "Give up Frenchie?"

France frowned disliking the position he was put in. He was sore, sweaty, embarrassed and covered in cuts along with a decent sized gash in his side. The blonde strongly disliked this feeling of defeat. "Fine we'll leave." Brezan kept her sword at France's throat as he rose to his feet. "Tout le monte retraite!" France called out to the remaining fighting pirates. France turned back to the victor as Prussia walked up to the blonde, "You are quite the fighter, taking us on like that. Don't think you'll stay as the victor for long, _mon petite fille_."

Brezan scoffed as she tossed France's sword back to him, "I think I can handle a pushover like you France. You see," Brezan grinned, "I have a mutual friend who despises you very much. Not without a doubt he'll maim you if you lay a finger _on my widdle head_," she sounded like a child at the end with a very childish pout.

France bristled at the way the girl was mocking him, acting all innocent. The blonde turned on his heel went back to his ship.

Prussia eyed Kitsune intrigued as she crossed her arms, still holding her sword ready for an attack. A warm breeze picked up between the two nations. It made the brunette's bangs move, flowing a bit in the salty breeze. Brezan suddenly could see quite clearly on her left side. At this the brunette felt her eyes widen surprised from the sudden strong wind. Taking a step back, she jerked her head to the side, having her eye patch facing the Prussian.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other nation. Prussia smirked at her, "Don't zhink ve von't see each ozher again." With that said the albino hopped aboard France's ship before sailing away.

Brezan felt the sudden breeze disappear before fixing her bangs back over her eye. "Nahno, wish I had my hat a moment ago…" the nation grumbled to herself as she watched the other ship sail further away. The brunette sheathed her sword as she walked around a bit, watching her men getting rid of dead Frenchmen and sending some fellow dead crewmen to their watery graves. Brezan rested against the mast she was pinned to earlier.

The nation recalled the feeling of the albino's breath on her skin, making her skin crawl. Brezan scrunched up her nose in disgust. During the fight she had smelled the odor of rum was evident on the arrogant Prussian's breath. '_Foul liquid_,' Brezan thought. She hated the smell. It could turn the most respectable man to a bumbling idiot or worse. The nation briefly recalled a memory from long ago when she and her sister were much younger. Brezan was curious of what her caretaker was drinking one time. When he wasn't looking, she had snuck a sip from his drink. Brezan frowned, remembering she had ran from the room immediately and almost threw up outside in the quart yard.

*^.^*

It's been about a month or so since _The Bloody Lullaby _encountered _Le Rose_ and things have been peaceful, excluding the occasional merchant ship that crossed her path. It was fine time that the vessel headed in for port. When _The Bloody Lullaby_ was docking, her captain walked out onto the deck to observe the area. Brezan pulled her blue coat closer around her lithe form as it was a chilly morning as it had rained recently in the area. The brunette pushed her hat a bit further against her head to keep it from being blown away in case a strong gust would make itself known. Brezan took in a breath before releasing it as she looked at the still cloudy sky.

The brunette walked over to the side of the ship and down the wooden gangplank to the pier below. The nation pulled her black lacy fingerless gloves on tighter, shoving them into her coat pockets. "Mr. Krant," the nation called walking over to said first mate.

Mr. Krant looked up from a list of need supplies, "Aye Cap'n?"

Brezan felt a bit stiff as another chilly wind whipped by the two, "Make sure you get everything we need, got it?"

The man nodded, "I take it yer going out?"

"Aye, figured I could stretch my legs and take a look 'round the port for anything interesting," Brezan said looking at the other ships docked, all aligned around the pier. There were plenty of them. But there was something vaguely familiar about one of them.

The ship was large and it looked like it has seen quite a number of battles but still well conditioned. It seemed to be in port for minor repairments though. Brezan was about to look at the flag that flew above the ship when another ship docked, obscuring the nation's view. The brunette hummed in thought. Brezan gave her first mate a pat on his shoulder signaling her departure. She didn't look back as the man watched his captain leave before going back to work.

The streets were bursting with activity as Brezan made her way along the pier. The brunette had a feeling whose it was but she needed to know for sure. The nation noticed as she walked that the wind was blowing rather roughly at that moment into town. Brezan held onto the rim of her hat as she mentally groaned in annoyance as her bangs were swept to the other side of her face. Letting the winds do as it pleased with her long bangs, the brunette continued walking toward the ship she was so curious about.

As the approaching nation got closer to the ship, there was small mewing sound to the left of her. Brezan paused in her step puzzled by the sound. When the brunette made to walk away, thinking it was her imagination, another mewing resounded. But this time it was closer.

A new found curiosity peaked the nation's interest, commanding her body to follow the peculiar mewing. The mewing sounded strained as if pleading help. Brezan followed it until she came across some abandoned crates near the edge of the wooden dock. Brezan scanned the immediate area, trying to locate the enticing sound. '_Where is that coming from?_' the nation thought as she looked around. Finally Brezan looked down at the water below.

The wind caused the waves to be pretty rough against the pier, roughly ramming and crashing into the pier's posts. The water was dark as it churned around under the wood she stood on. She scanned around the water. Looking into the dark water was like looking at a stormy night sky. _There_. The nation felt her heart go out to the mewing cat below just to the right and clinging to the wet wooden post for dear life. Brezan could see that the post had multiple claw marks engraved into it.

"Oh you poor thing," the brunette murmured as she moved closer to the post feline clung to. Brezan did a quick look around, seeing that nobody was closeby, she knelt down having an idea on how to rescue the distressed cat. Brezan pulled out her sword from within her coat, took hold of the end of the steel so that the guard would dangle over the pier's edge. Supporting herself with her left hand, the nation lowered her sword to the frightened cat below.

"C'mon lil' fella. Its ok, I'm here to help yah," she coaxed. Brezan moved her sword's guard closer to the feline's paws. The cat eyed the brass guard before hooking its claws onto it. With the sudden added weight the steel slid through the nation's hand but she managed to keep the cat from returning to the water.

Brezan then eased up, pulling her sword back to her side. Placing the blade next to her, Brezan gently pried the soaking cat from her weapon's guard. The poor thing was soaked to the bone.

"That was a good save lad," a voice said behind the brunette.

Brezan went stiff as a board. That voice was all too familiar…

_**Translation:**_

_**Naw = No**_

_**Ghujeo = Thank you/Thanks**_

_**Nahno = Dammit/Damn**_

_**Chajo = Frog**_

_**Freund = Friend**_

_**Oui = Yes**_

_**Non = No**_

_**Mon ami = My friend**_

_**Mädchen = Girl**_

_**Mon amour = My love**_

_**Ja = Yes**_

_**Kitsune = Fox**_

_**Tout le monte retraite = Everyone retreat**_

_**Mon petite fille = My little girl**_

**~So who's this? Anyone?**

*^.^*


	3. Familiarity

**~What's up guys! Oh man I'm still so ecstatic from my review. This chapter is dedicated to**_**Ducky348**_**for giving me hope in my work. She inspired me to update this early, so be happy everybody! REJOICE!**

**_Smoke and Mirrors_**

**_Ch. 6: Gamble Gone Wrong_**

************^.^************

_The next second became all a blur for Brezan as she only recalled later in her life shouting her companion's name, then feeling a shattering slice to her right shoulder._

*^.^*

Brezan laid on the floor in pain. She had managed to block Spain's ax but took a terrible blow as the empire's weapon was still embedded into her shoulder. Crimson blood poured over the island nation's blue coat, quickly turning it a deep dark growing purple flower around the newly opened wound. The younger brunette couldn't feel her whole arm instead feeling her bones sliced clean through.

Spain was surprised that Kitsune used herself to block his attack in order to save the cat. "Why didn't you use your espada to block?" Spain narrowed his olive eyes as he continued, "Eso fue tonto de ti, chica." The Spaniard, thinking Kitsune was dead, began to tug on his ax's handle. There was a sudden pained cry as Spain pulled on his ax, this immediately made the empire stop. Below him the younger brunette was trembling in pain, her hand on her gaping wound not caring the blade could just as easily slice through her hand.

Brezan whimpered and groaned as she managed to turn her head toward the empire standing above her. "If I didn't...and...used my sword...i-it would have...been split...by your ax..." Brezan said as she glared up to the older nation. Brezan was in so much agony she could hardly speak.

Spain stood there still in shock before he regained his wits when he heard shouting just upstairs within the still ongoing battle. Shaking his head, he knelt down letting his hand slide down his weapon's metal neck, keeping it still for the moment. Spain took hold of Brezan's chin between his index finger and thumb, gently pulling her a little closer to get a better view of her. The Spaniard examined her face before raising an eyebrow. "You should be dead, señorita Kitsune," he hesitated. "How are you still breathing?" Brezan couldn't reply as her vision blurred a bit. She could feel nothing but the agonizing pain splitting her shoulder wide open and warm blood pooling around her fallen body. Spain glanced at Kitsune's puddle of blood then back to her pale face. The empire stared down on her in thought before he brushed the younger's bangs away.

Brezan was completely helpless as Spain gazed into her exposed aqua blue eye. A small cruel smirk began to make itself known on the older brunette's face. The younger nation, through her blurred and darkening vision, thought she saw a flash of-

"Cap'n!"

Spain turned his head to the side, seeing a man who he recognized as the man who was fighting with the now fallen brunette below him. The Spaniard looked on in amusement as the man's face blanched and looked horrified upon seeing his captain seemingly dead before his eyes. Spain chuckled at the first mate's dismay. "Well who are you? ¿Primer oficial de etse chica tonta? Not a very good one, if you ask me, to let your leader get hurt like this," the empire grinned down at Brezan, deciding to be a little cruel. Spain stood up, set his foot on the younger's bleeding shoulder and twisted his embedded ax deeper into Brezan's gaping wound.

There was another cry of agonizing pain coming from the fallen nation. It was so horrible it twisted her first mate's heart. Having enough of the Spanish captain torturing his leader, Mr. Krant charged out of fury but was stopped short of vengeance when he was held back by a couple of the Spaniard's crew. He hadn't even noticed when the two men came in as they held him in place, preventing him from attacking their captain.

Finally done having his cruel fun, the empire jerked his ax free, spilling more blood and earning another cry. Spain smirked in delight at his bloody ax, watching the shiny warm liquid drip to the wooden floor, a couple landing on the younger nation's face. He then grabbed the back of Brezan's coat collar and hoisted her up so he was face to face with her again. _'She's still so young... It would be so easy too...'_Spain briefly thought as he held the younger brunette up, a little amused from how light she weighed. The empire rested his ax against the wall next to him. Spain then held her close enough to whisper a few words into her ear.

Mr. Krant struggled against the Spanish pirates as he watched the enemy captain whisper something into the injured brunette's ear. The man tried lunging out of his captivity when he saw the despicable Spaniard turn the captain's head so she was facing him directly since she was facing away.

Spain could tell that the smaller brunette was losing consciousness through her parted bangs, showing how heavy her eyelid was. With a satisfied smirk Spain pecked her cheek, "Don't go forgetting what I've told you, mi amigo." The empire chuckled deeply as the body in his grasp finally fell limp. Spain turned back to where his men were holding the now unconscious brunette's first mate before tossing her at the man's feet.

Mr. Krant was finally let go so he could crouch at his captain's side. He knew she was somehow still alive by her faint breathing but needed medical help immediately. Mr. Krant glared at the Spanish captain as he carefully gathered Brezan into his arms.

"You better hurry Brezanian, the chica's lost a lot of blood," Spain said chuckling.

"You're a twisted bazard to hurt her like that," Mr. Krant said as he secured his captain in his grasp.

"You don't know the half of what she's capable of, mi amigo."

Mr. Krant glanced at his captain's face, seeing how she looked in pain even while unconscious. Without another word the first mate rushed back outside until he reached the side railing. There were shouts coming from _The Bloody Lullaby_directly in front of him. The crew was worried for their captain as they could plainly see that she was gravely wounded. Mr. Krant grabbed his captain's waist, now holding her under his arm, grabbed a hanging rope and swung back onto _The Bloody Lullaby._He quickly shouted orders to set the ship back on her original course. The crew did as they were told while Mr. Krant positioned Brezan back into his arms. He looked back at the Spanish ship, seeing the Spanish captain watching them flee. Gritting his teeth in anger, he quickly went below deck to the ship's doctor.

*^.^*

Brezan grunted as she slowly opened her eyes, briefly wondering where her eye patch went. Her vision was blurry at first before adjusting to the dim light around her. The first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling above her. The nation felt her body was heavy to move and light headed as she tried sitting up.

"Cap'n," Brezan's first mate quickly, but gently, pushed her back down.

The man was about to say something when the nation spoke up first, "Where am I?" Brezan felt numb yet felt great pain in her shoulder.

"_The Bloody Lullaby_, Cap'n. We escaped the Spaniard's ship," Mr. Krant replied.

Brezan nodded slowly, feeling a little dizzy from blood loss. She weakly glanced around the room they were in. The nation knew that she was on a bed and could see some medical utensils on a table a little away from the bed. '_I'm in my room..._' Brezan thought recognizing her living quarters. "Where's the doctor?" Brezan groaned out. She was glad that she bothered to hire a doctor before she left her country. Though it was more over from Seran begging her to get one just in case. Plus it was just a good thing to have one on board where there's constant raiding and bloodshed.

"Here sir."

Brezan turned her head to look at the doorway, seeing the middle aged man. The doctor looked grim, "What is it, doctor?"

"Sir," the doctor stepped forward crossing his arms, "I tried my best to clean your injury, but you have lost a lot of blood and may get infection. It will need to be cleaned every morning to prevent infection."

The brunette groaned from the information as she grabbed her shoulder. It was then Brezan noticed that she was not wearing her coat but underneath her white shirt were some bandages. Under the bandages fresh blood began to bleed through to her hand. Brezan gritted her teeth as the ship's doctor began changing her bandages. The nation turned her head away from the men as a blush crept over her cheeks as the doctor took her shirt off in order to get to her injury better. The embarrassment was easily overpowered by the brunette's agony. Brezan just gritted her teeth as she felt the new bandages tighten. The middle aged man pulled her shirt back on.

The middle aged man finally nodded, gathering his medical equipment, and left shutting the door behind him.

Brezan sighed taking in her position. "Bring me my map, I need to see where we are," the nation said rubbing her eyes.

Mr. Krant did as he was told and brought her the map. "Where are we headed Cap'n?" he asked handing over the map. Over the past few weeks the captain hadn't said much on where she was taking _The Bloody Lullaby._This in turn made the man wonder where they were headed.

Brezan winced when she took her map and looked at where they were at. "We're going to port in an Asian country not too far from here."

"What for Cap'n? We're not low on supplies just yet."

"I'm going there for a personal reason, and because of recent events," Brezan glanced at her shoulder.

"Coe leave Mr. Krant," the gravely injured nation said tiredly before waving him out, wanting and needing rest. After her first mate left, Brezan let a pained sigh out. She raised her hand where she could see it. The nation frowned finding damp blood on the palm of her glove. Brezan figured her blood would be stained on the fabric.

**_Translation:_**

**_Espada = Sword_**

**_Eso fue tonto de ti, chica = That was foolish of you, girl_**

_**Señorita = Miss**_

_**Kitsune = Fox**_

**_¿Primer oficial de etse chica tonta? = The foolish girl's first mate?_**

**_Bazard = Bastard_**

**_Mi amigo = __My friend_**

**_Coe = Please_**

**~Yeah this chapter's short..sorry but ya'll get to see what happened next. So everybody, say ghujeo to Ducky348 for encouraging me to post sooner! I hope ya'll liked this chappy. So don't forget to**_**REVIEW**_**k? Oh the next chapter is the longest chapter I have written so far, so it's a good trade off since this one was short. So anyway...since the next chapter's long don't expect to see it to be posted as soon as this one was posted. ...k that's it then. If ya'll have any questions 'bout what's happened and such, don't be afraid of asking away!**

*^.^*


	4. Memories

**~Hi guys, I'm sorry I went off like I did the other day. I've been stressed lately and I was venting through here. I'll continue to post my chapters up for you guys 'k? So I hope y'all forgive me for being short tempered.**

**_Smoke and Mirrors_**

**_Ch. 4: Memories_**

************^.^************

Inside _The Britannia Angel_, England sat in his office going over his maps as his first mate Williams was speaking to him. The Brit was hardly listening to Williams when he began talking about rumors from across the waters. The blonde was over looking over some islands on a map when he heard a ship's name. One he's recently seen.

England looked up at the man, "What did you say, Williams?"

Said human paused for a moment before repeating his words, "There's been rumors from Tortuga about some ship called _The Bloody Lullaby_."

Now England was interested. "So what are these rumors about then?" he asked leaning forward a bit in his chair.

"The rumors say she stalks French and Spanish merchant and noblemen ships. Stealing their booty then vanishes without a trace. Some say sometimes there's a Spanish ship trailing after _The Bloody_ _Lullaby_."

England nodded in deep thought. It sounded like that teenager was not sticking around for his rivals. But it sounds like Spain might be after her. He wouldn't be surprised with after the apparent meeting with the frog and the arrogant Prussian, they would've spoken with the Spaniard by now.

England waved his hand at his first mate, "That will be all Williams."

The man nodded and left the captain alone in his office.

The empire leaned back into his chair with a creak. England glanced at his hat on his desk, remembering when Kitsune's newly rescued cat had pulled off her eye patch. It looked like nothing was wrong with her eye, that the patch was merely an accessory. '_But then why did Kitsune seemed to have panicked when she snapped at the cat?_' the blonde thought kicking his feet onto his desk beside his pile of maps.

He recalled seeing the teen's blue eye, but something stirred within him when he saw the brunette's eye. Far back in his memory he recognized that shade of blue; it was the same as Brezan's, aqua blue. England thought back to the mysterious teen a few months back as he stared at his ship's ceiling.

England frowned as he went into deeper thought. Now that he thought more on it, the more the Brit was confused. The blonde shook his head at his hypothesis. "No I doubt it. She's just a human girl from Brezan's country. That's all," he denied himself.

The empire lowered his eyes to his lap as he remembered when both Brezan and Seran were so young when he took them in as little colonies. England began to smile as the memory of a little Brezan holding a dagger in her little hands ready to protect her slightly younger sister, who was hiding behind her, played in his head.

*^.^*

_"Who are you? What do you want with us, bazard?"_

_England let a gentle smile spread his lips as he knelt down to his knee. "I'm not here to cause harm to-" the blonde had to duck to the side as a rock was chucked his way._

_"I said who are you?!" little Brezan shouted in anger. Seran looked scared as she watched safely hiding from behind the brunette._

_England calmly sat against a tree he was next to. "If you calm down I'll tell you, poppet," he said coolly._

_A cool breeze blew around the sisters, making them shiver from goose bumps running up their spines._

_Brezan growled at the older nation, "Just who the hell-" the little brunette stopped mid-sentence when she felt Seran lightly tug on her tattered sleeve. Brezan's aqua blue eyes met aqua green for a brief minute. When little Brezan faced the older blonde once more, she lowered her dagger. But she was still glaring at England with as much fierceness as before. "Who are you?" she asked in a slightly calmer tone._

_England chuckled when the feisty brunette calmed even by the littlest. "That's a good girl," he paused when he heard said 'good girl' sneer at being called that. "Come here," he beckoned, patting the soft green blades of grass next to him. "I want to show you something before I tell you my name." England then waited for their curiosity to overcome their guard and fear._

_Seran was the first of the two to become more curious than being frightened. She peeked around Brezan's shoulder before stepping out from hiding. She was still hanging onto the other's sleeve with one hand while the other had been up to her mouth, evidently biting her thumb knuckle nervously. But as soon as emerald irises shifted to aqua greens, she squeaked in fright, ducking behind her older sister._

_Brezan felt her sister shaking behind her but was also intrigued, and her eyes showed it. She took a hesitant step closer to the older blonde. The brunette didn't feel Seran come with her but was fine with the blonde staying put. She was concerned for Seran's safety but her curiosity was eating her away now.__The little brunette felt her legs slowly moving on their own accord and before Brezan knew it, she was kneeling beside the blonde, her dagger forgotten on the ground next to her. Brezan stared with wide eyes at the little ball of light in the older nation's palm, a_fairy_. The fairy had red hair flowing to her hips with little flower petals intertwined in her long glossy hair. As clothing the fairy had a narrow green leaf tightly wrapped around her lithe body, showing off her curves, and acting as a dress. The fairy grinned at Brezan, revealing her dazzling teeth. The brunette noticed a mischievous glint in the winged lady's lapis colored eyes as she flapped her almost transparent wings, beginning to circle Brezan's head. The little nation was amazed and mesmerized by the fairy._

_England smirked at having coaxed one of the small young nations over to him. He watched as the fairy giggled and began playing around with the brunette next to him. He glanced at the still fidgeting blonde further away. She still looked nervous but he could tell that she was curious as to what her sister was doing. England knew that the little blonde was too far away to see his small flying friend clearly._ 'For all she knows, the light near her sister is only a lightning bug,'_ England thought with amusement._ _From observing the two, he concluded the brunette was the one in charge compared to the blonde, while she was shy and timid. England knew that it wouldn't be long before she too will overcome her fear._

_The Englishman was knocked out of his thoughts when the fairy flew past his face, quickly followed by the brunette falling into his lap, looking very dizzy. England chuckled from amusement before sensing another presence next to his side. It was the blonde, looking scared yet, protective? Seran got down to her knees after realizing Brezan wasn't harmed only dizzy._

_"What is your name, love?"_

_Seran looked up meeting the other nation's bright emeralds. Seran looked uneasy but answered, "S-Seran."_

_England nodded approvingly, "And your sister's?"_

_Before Seran could answer, Brezan sat up in England's lap. Her back was facing Seran so the older nation got to see her blush from being in his lap._

_"It's Brezan," she mumbled loud enough for the Brit to hear. Brezan then crossed her arms as she glared at the grass in front of her, pouting._

_England giggled from seeing how the feisty brunette, now Brezan, was acting just like a five year old. He gently pulled Brezan closer to him as Seran shyly sat next to him. The older nation watched as Brezan attempted to get out of his grasp before finally stopping after he tightened his hold._

_"W-w-what is y-your n-name?" Seran asked timidly._

_"Well," he began, "my name is England."_

_Both sisters froze. Now they knew why they felt so uneasy in the older blonde's presence. The two felt frightened as they stared up at the older nation. They've heard of England having a growing hunger for power and the girls did not want to come into contact with him. Out of the corner of Brezan's eye she could see Seran shaking. Brezan knew her sister was frightened of the older blonde again. At this the little brunette took matters into her own hands. Brezan glanced at the arm holding her captive before biting._

_England, not expecting this, let Brezan go with a gasp._

_Brezan grabbed her dagger and sister before running off as fast as they could._

_England cocks an eyebrow as he watched the two girls disappeared into the brush._

_It was days later when England heard a ruckus close by. He walked over to a nearby creek. The blonde nation couldn't find who or what was making the noise. England glanced around hearing weeping until he spotted a boulder not too far from him. He could see some movement behind it. England walked to the large stone before finding little Seran curled up, crying her heart out it seemed._

_The nation frowned but softened his expression as he kneeled beside the crying blonde. Seran hadn't noticed him yet so England placed his hand on her shaking shoulder, "Seran what's wrong? What happened?"_

_Seran slowly looked up with blood shot eyes, hiccupping as England gazed at her with a concerned look. Seran's lips trembled as the Englishman cupped her tear soaked face, whiping away stray tears with his thumb. "Th-th-there w-was a m-man... He-he st-st-st-" Seran began stuttering uncontrollably._

_England quickly shushed the younger blonde by pulling her into a hug, "Its ok love, I'm here. You're safe, calm down." He felt the smaller blonde shake but calmed down as she was told. England felt Seran grip his shirt and bury her face into his chest. He rubbed gentle circles on her back for comfort._

_After a while Seran stopped crying before looking up to England. She took a shaky breath before she began speaking again, "He...st-st-started t-talking about t-territories..."_

'Territories?' _England frowned. "Seran, where is Brezan?"_

_Seran took on an anxious look as she pointed upstream, "She-she told m-me to r-run..."_

_England glared up the direction Seran was pointing to. He stood up abruptly with the younger blonde in his arms. Seran squeaked in surprise but hung onto the Englishman's shirt as he quickly jogged upstream. England glanced down at Seran, she had her face buried in his shirt again. He looked back up ahead growing more concerned for the young brunette's well being. From England's pace it didn't take too long for them to hear a commotion not far ahead._

_"Let me the bock go, you perverted bazard! Or so help me I'll bocking kill yah!"_

_England put Seran down as he glared in hatred, "Damn him." He and Seran stood behind a tree as he took in what was going on in front of them in the small opening in the forest they were in._

_Holding Brezan by her waist and nuzzling her was none other than France. "Ohoho? But why? You are feisty and strong for someone so young." The Frenchman nuzzled the poor brunette again making Brezan blush from embarrassment and let a string of foul insults flow out._

_England couldn't take it any longer. He angrily walked out to meet the older blonde as he readied his long bow and arrow he had with him. "I should have known it was you who was terrorizing these girls," England growled at France. The angered Brit readied his arrow in his bow, his arm muscles straining on keeping the arrow from flying into the aggravating Frenchman in front of him._

_France stopped messing with Brezan as he gave England a smug look, "Ohoho? Why if it isn't Lapin and oh?" France saw Seran clinging to the armed Englishman's leg in fear. "And you've brought back the other petite fille, merci."_

_England began muttering curses as he took a once over the Frenchman's body. France was bleeding from a small slash in his side. This brought a smirk to his face, "Seems you've had trouble with her. I suggest you let her go before she harms you again."_

_France scoffed as Brezan struggled to get out of his grasp. "All the more reason to make this gorgeous girl my territory," the blonde said as he gleefully poked the brunette's cheek._

_Brezan growled before quickly biting the finger that poked her. France yelped in pain as the brunette drew blood. When she finally let go, Brezan spat the blood on the ground in disgust. "Don't bocking touch me, you filthy perverted pig!"_

_England took that opening and shot his taut arrow, hitting France's small wound. It was a bull's eye as the Frenchman screamed in more satisfying pain, dropping Brezan in the process._

_As soon as the brunette was on her feet, she kicked France in the shin making his pain increase even more. "Perverted pig!"_

_England walked over to the injured nation and Brezan laughing. "Poppet, he's not just a pig, he's a frog," he grinned in triumph._

_Brezan couldn't help but grin back at the blonde archer. "Yee, a chajo~," she replied as she reunited with her sister._

_*^.^*_

"Captain, a merchant ship's been spotted."

England looked up to his first mate at his doorway, "Ready the cannons Williams. I'll be up in a minute."

The man nodded before heading out. The empire let out a satisfied sigh. From remembering the past to on the verge of raiding a merchant ship. England was certainly having a good day out at sea.

_**Translation:**_

_**Bazard = Bastard**_

_**Bock = Fuck**_

_**Lapin = Bunny**_

_**Petite fille, merci = Little girl, thank you**_

_**Yee = Yes**_

_**Chajo = Frog**_

**~So I hope y'all like this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. So please review for my sanity, please? Oh I hope y'all are ready for the next chappy that's gonna come out sooner or later coz there'll be fighting! And another nation coming into play~. Ok see y'all later! :)**

*^.^*


	5. Way in Over Your Head

**_Smoke and Mirrors_**

**_Ch. 5: Way in Over Your Head_**

************^.^************

Rewwa sat in front of Brezan staring intensely at a very tempting feather just above her head. When the feather moved to the left, Rewwa turned to the left. When the feather moved right, she turned right.

Brezan gave off a small grin in amusement as she yanked the feather just as the black and white cat jumped for it. The brunette swished the feather about on her desk, letting her feline companion get her claws on it.

As Rewwa played with the feather, Brezan swung her legs over her chair's arm as she leaned back against the other arm. The young nation glanced at her wooden ceiling absentmindedly, "England..." she murmured to herself. Again watching her fairly new cat blissfully playing with the feather made the nation remember the day she left home. Brezan smiled as she thought of the picture back on her bedside table, thinking of the day it was painted.

As the brunette recalled, it was sunny with some clouds for shade as it was quite warm. The three of them were playing in the palace's gardens, having a fantastic time together. Brezan remembered how fun and happy they were back then. It was a few decades after England beaten France to a bloody pulp, took back Brezan and made her and Seran his colonies.

Although he rescued her from the Frenchman's clutches, Brezan was still distant toward England. But by Seran's friendliness toward the rising empire and England's care for them broke the brunette's barriers, quickly becoming close.

"_Meow?"_

Thoughts disturbed by Rewwa's meowing brought Brezan back to reality. It was then the nation noticed she had stopped moving the feather for the cat. Smiling a little apology, Brezan brought the black and white cat onto her turned lap, running her hand over the feline's back. With her cat purring in peace Brezan looked at her map on her desk, slightly obscured by her companion's playing. Moving the feather onto the Atlantic, the brunette focused on where they were in the world. Aqua blue irises quickly found where _The Bloody Lullaby_ was, near the Philippines. Brezan looked further North on the map, smiling more as she stared longingly at the Asian country. "I hope you like my surprise visit." Brezan looked up as she heard Mr. Krant knocking on her slightly cracked opened door. "What is it Mr. Krant?" the brunette asked as the man walked in.

"Cap'n, we've spotted a ship."

Brezan nodded, "I'll be up in a moment." The human quickly went back up on deck as the brunette got a hold of her hat, coat and eye patch; putting them on. As Brezan grabbed her spyglass Rewwa leaped onto her shoulder. Brezan felt the black and white cat nuzzle her neck as she met up with her first mate. Pushing her bangs to the side, the nation looked through the glass to see a large ship in the distance, quickly noting the golden and crimson covered flag flapping in the salty wind. The nation smirked at the Spanish ship, "Looks to be a big merchant or Spanish noble ship, eh Mr. Krant?"

Said first mate smirked as well, "Aye Cap'n." The man glanced at the brunette, noticing the excited grin spreading her lips. He often wondered why his captain was always more excited attacking French and Spanish ships than other ships they've attacked. Though never an English ship for some reason. If they came across a probable loaded English merchant ship, the captain would always pass on the chance of looting it. Even if the crew complained she'd threaten them, telling the crew to ignore the ship and get back to work.

Brezan lowered the spyglass letting her bangs drape back over her blue eye. The distance wasn't too far so Brezan knew _The Bloody Lullaby _could quickly attack first since it was smaller than the Spanish ship. With that knowledge in mind, the nation ordered her crew to arm themselves.

Brezan rubbed Rewwa's chin as her ship drew closer to the Spanish. "Raise the flag!" The black flag was quickly drawn up into the windy blue sky. The brunette smirked as her white bleeding fox whipped about tellingly. She looked back to the now closer ship, seeing its now bustling deck full of Spaniards readying their attack. Brezan raised her hand over her hat covered head before swinging it down, "Ciano!"

The very next moment was filled with cannon fire as both ships threw iron balls at each other in fury. Shouts could be heard all around as gun fire overwhelmed the ocean's usual calm sounds. Gray smoke billowed from the circular iron mouths of cannons spitting out their balls of iron at the opposing ship.

Brezan though, noticed something important about the Spanish crew. They weren't dressed like typical sailors. Brezan narrowed her hidden eyes as she looked up to the other ship's flag. "As I thought..." the brunette muttered to herself. Brezan turned her head toward her first mate who was still next to her. The nation grabbed a hold of his arm tightly, letting him know she was _dead _serious, "Mr. Krant, I'm taking a big, in a way, personal gamble here."

Mr. Krant stayed still as the fight went on, ignoring any debris flying in the air. He could feel an agitated serious vibe coming off her in waves. It was an understatement that his captain was uneasy.

"If I give the order to flee to the crew, get the hell back on _The Bloody Lullaby_, got it?" she growled.

The human nodded with a serious look of his own, "Aye Cap'n."

With that Brezan let go of the man as she faced the battle again, taking note that her ship had taken damage. "Tch," she knew she'll have to do repairs next time they head into land. The nation gripped her sword at her side when she felt like she was being watched.

"_Meow_."

Brezan snapped out of it from her cat's call, "Rewwa, it's not safe out in the open like this." She took hold of the black and white feline and hid her under her black hat. "Stay still in there." Brezan then placed her full attention back on the battle. She faced her crew when she noticed the Spanish pirates started throwing hooks onto her ship. "Gather then take 'em first!" Brezan commanded.

Once the ships were next to one another, Brezan's crew swung onto the Spanish pirate's ship first. Metal clanged together as soon as the two crews clashed into each other. The hot sun reflected and danced around the crowded deck from blade to blade, the light even shining through the fresh holes on the deck from missed shots from their flintlocks.

Brezan and her first mate took hold of their own ropes before swinging into the fun. As soon as they landed they began fighting the other pirates. Brezan let an amused grin show as the Spanish pirate she was dueling with kept trying to strike her blindside. Off to the side of her, Mr. Krant was cutting down his own opponent before going up against someone else.

Not long after the brunette disposed of two or three other Spaniards did she get the feeling of being watched again. Brezan had just stabbed the pirate she was fighting with when she felt a presence behind her. The nation slowly turned around to face the other brunette smirking down on her. Brezan gritted her teeth upon facing him off. "Nahno, knew I took a bad gamble," Brezan growled in anger at herself.

Spain looked her over as she stood ready to attack or defend. "And why's that chica? Were you looking for me? I don't know if you knew but, I've been looking for you, _Kitsune_," he said stepping closer.

Brezan hastily took a couple of steps back as she glared at the empire. "Lovely, you know my name. Oh how I feel honored to know that you know of me, Antonio Fernández Carriedo," the younger brunette said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Spain's smirk widened into a grin across his lips, "And you know of me. Glad to know my reputation precedes me."

Brezan's eyes shifted to her ship behind the empire to her first mate not too far away, seeing him fighting some other Spaniard. The nation quickly pushed her attention back on Spain. "Eheh, well, I see I'm not a match for someone such as yourself. I have mistaken your ship for a merchant's, my _most_ sincere apologies. So I think..." Brezan trailed off as she took a side step in hopes of getting back to_The Bloody Lullaby_. One moment the younger nation had her sights set on her beloved ship, the next she was looking at herself on Spain's big battle ax. Brezan took a hasty step back, eyes on Spain.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, chica," the tomato loving Spaniard said.

"Tch, we'll see 'bout that you rotten tomazo bazard," Brezan growled gripping her sword tighter.

Spain cocked an eyebrow at her insults in amusement as he brought his battle ax back before bringing out his own sword.

Brezan lunged into the inevitable battle knowing she'll have to fight in order to escape. The younger brunette slashed downwards onto Spain's sword with as much force the small island nation could muster.

Spain easily blocked the incoming blade before pushing her off, following with his own swift attacks, "So what is a niñita like you doing all by herself in this part of the Pacific?"

Brezan grunted as she parried. "It's none of your business." Brezan paused, "But if you must know, I'm only visiting someone." The island nation was pushed backwards again before being able to stand her ground again.

Spain kept pushing and pushing Kitsune back on the defensive. "Hm, do I know him?" the older nation grinned down at her as she backed away from his blade.

Brezan blocked and dodged, swishing her steel this way and that. "Ng... maybe maybe not. How the hell should I know?" the younger nation growled as Spain's sword grinds into hers, throwing his weight onto the latched swords. By the force of the empire's weight, the younger nation was pushed back yet again. At this Brezan let a startled gasp out as she lost her balance from behind. The next thing she knew, she was on her back feeling slightly sore and dizzy as she looked up to see she had fallen down some stairs into a hallway. Brezan had lost her sword to the side and her black hat once atop her head, now lying beside her. _'Tola, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings!'_ Brezan scorned herself as she knew she was now cut off from any reinforcements.

Spain chuckled deeply as Brezan propped herself on an elbow with a groan. Before she could move any further, the Spaniard grabbed hold of Brezan's collar, hoisting her up and off the ground so they were face to face. He smirked in amusement at the younger's struggles, "Surrender, señorita Kitsune." Spain pointed the tip of his sharp gleaming steel at Brezan's throat.

Brezan lifted her chin avoiding the idea of having her throat slit open. "And why should I?" she grimaced when the older brunette pushed his blade ever so slightly into her skin.

"You're way in over your head tu chica tonta," he said pulling Brezan even closer to where their noses could touch. Brezan smelled the alcohol and scent of tomatoes emitting from his breath. But before Spain could do anything else, there was a nasty hissing sound coming from their feet. Spain looked down to see a black and white cat with its hair standing on end from head to tail tip. "¿Lo que el?" As soon as the empire muttered that, the angry feline leaped onto the hostile brunette. From the sudden cat attack Spain dropped Brezan as Rewwa got onto his hand, promptly biting and drawing blood.

Brezan watched from the ground as Spain dropped his sword and began trying to grab her cat unsuccessfully. Taking this distraction, she got to her feet, grabbed her things and raced back up the stairs and began looking for her first mate. Taking in the battle before her, Brezan desperately looked for Mr. Krant. Everybody was fighting like a swarm of bees going at each other's throats. Scanning as fast as the island nation could, Brezan finally spotted the man she was looking for, who was fighting one of Spain's men. Not wasting any time the brunette grabbed her gun and immediately shot the Spaniard dead. The next moment had the nation standing in front of her first mate. "Get the crew back on the ship immediately, got it?" she demanded. A nod later and the human was gone following orders.

"Usted maldito gato, lo he tenido!"

Brezan whirled around and ran back to where she had left Spain and her cat alone in time to see her black and white companion drop to the floor, fur roughed up everywhere. Spain had his massive ax in his torn up hands. He looked pissed. His face was bleeding, claw marks running down his cheeks to his jawline. Even his red coat was roughed up by what must have been Rewwa's claws. The island nation widened her hidden eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

The next second became all a blur for Brezan as she only recalled later in her life shouting her companion's name, then feeling a shattering slice to her right shoulder.

**_Translation:_**

_**Rewwa = Dew**_

**_Ciano = Fire_**

**_Nahno = Damn/Damnit_**

**_Chica = Girl_**

**_Kitsune = Fox_**

**_Tomazo = Tomato_**

**_Bazard = Bastard_**

_**Niñita = Little girl**_

**_Señorita = Miss_**

**_Tu chica tonta = You silly girl_**

**_¿Lo que el? = What the?_**

**_Usted maldito gato, lo he tenido! = You damn cat, I've had it!_**

**~I hoped y'all liked and enjoyed this chappy and the introduction Spainy had into the fic. Please review guys, I need your help finishing Smoke and Mirrors ok? Reviews inspire me to write and do my absolute 110% in writing. Reading other Piratalia fics helps a little but comments, criticism and **_**IDEAS**_**help tremendously in my writing. I've already have some ideas to do but I do have a gap in the climax chapter. And I need y'alls ideas for it, ok? If you wanna help me (**Please do**) either post a comment or PM me k?**

*^.^*


	6. Gamble Gone Wrong

**~What's up guys! Oh man I'm still so ecstatic from my review. This chapter is dedicated to **_**Ducky348**_**for giving me hope in my work. She inspired me to update this early, so be happy everybody! REJOICE!**

**_Smoke and Mirrors_**

**_Ch. 6: Gamble Gone Wrong_**

************^.^************

_The next second became all a blur for Brezan as she only recalled later in her life shouting her companion's name, then feeling a shattering slice to her right shoulder._

*^.^*

Brezan laid on the floor in pain. She had managed to block Spain's ax but took a terrible blow as the empire's weapon was still embedded into her shoulder. Crimson blood poured over the island nation's blue coat, quickly turning it a deep dark growing purple flower around the newly opened wound. The younger brunette couldn't feel her whole arm instead feeling her bones sliced clean through.

Spain was surprised that Kitsune used herself to block his attack in order to save the cat. "Why didn't you use your espada to block?" Spain narrowed his olive eyes as he continued, "Eso fue tonto de ti, chica." The Spaniard, thinking Kitsune was dead, began to tug on his ax's handle. There was a sudden pained cry as Spain pulled on his ax, this immediately made the empire stop. Below him the younger brunette was trembling in pain, her hand on her gaping wound not caring the blade could just as easily slice through her hand.

Brezan whimpered and groaned as she managed to turn her head toward the empire standing above her. "If I didn't...and...used my sword...i-it would have...been split...by your ax..." Brezan said as she glared up to the older nation. Brezan was in so much agony she could hardly speak.

Spain stood there still in shock before he regained his wits when he heard shouting just upstairs within the still ongoing battle. Shaking his head, he knelt down letting his hand slide down his weapon's metal neck, keeping it still for the moment. Spain took hold of Brezan's chin between his index finger and thumb, gently pulling her a little closer to get a better view of her. The Spaniard examined her face before raising an eyebrow. "You should be dead, señorita Kitsune," he hesitated. "How are you still breathing?" Brezan couldn't reply as her vision blurred a bit. She could feel nothing but the agonizing pain splitting her shoulder wide open and warm blood pooling around her fallen body. Spain glanced at Kitsune's puddle of blood then back to her pale face. The empire stared down on her in thought before he brushed the younger's bangs away.

Brezan was completely helpless as Spain gazed into her exposed aqua blue eye. A small cruel smirk began to make itself known on the older brunette's face. The younger nation, through her blurred and darkening vision, thought she saw a flash of-

"Cap'n!"

Spain turned his head to the side, seeing a man who he recognized as the one who was fighting with the now fallen brunette below him. The Spaniard looked on in amusement as the man's face blanched and looked horrified upon seeing his captain seemingly dead before his eyes. Spain chuckled at the first mate's dismay. "Well who are you? ¿Primer oficial de etse chica tonta? Not a very good one, if you ask me, to let your leader get hurt like this," the empire grinned down at Brezan, deciding to be a little cruel. Spain stood up, set his foot on the younger's bleeding shoulder and twisted his embedded ax deeper into Brezan's gaping wound.

There was another cry of agonizing pain coming from the fallen nation. It was so horrible it twisted her first mate's heart. Having enough of the Spanish captain torturing his leader, Mr. Krant charged out of fury but was stopped short of vengeance when he was held back by a couple of the Spaniard's crew. He hadn't even noticed when the two men came in as they held him in place, preventing him from attacking their captain.

Finally done having his cruel fun, the empire jerked his ax free, spilling more blood and earning another cry. Spain smirked in delight at his bloody ax, watching the shiny warm liquid drip to the wooden floor, a couple landing on the younger nation's face. He then grabbed the back of Brezan's coat collar and hoisted her up so he was face to face with her again. _'She's still so young... It would be so easy too...'_Spain briefly thought as he held the younger brunette up, a little amused from how light she weighed. The empire rested his ax against the wall next to him. Spain then held her close enough to whisper a few words into her ear.

Mr. Krant struggled against the Spanish pirates as he watched the enemy captain whisper something into the injured brunette's ear. The man tried lunging out of his captivity when he saw the despicable Spaniard turn the captain's head so she was facing him directly since she was facing away.

Spain could tell that the smaller brunette was losing consciousness through her parted bangs, showing how heavy her eyelid was. With a satisfied smirk Spain pecked her cheek, "Don't go forgetting what I've told you, mi amigo." The empire chuckled deeply as the body in his grasp finally fell limp. Spain turned back to where his men were holding the now unconscious brunette's first mate before tossing her at the man's feet.

Mr. Krant was finally let go so he could crouch at his captain's side. He knew she was somehow still alive by her faint breathing but needed medical help immediately. Mr. Krant glared at the Spanish captain as he carefully gathered Brezan into his arms.

"You better hurry Brezanian, the chica's lost a lot of blood," Spain said chuckling.

"You're a twisted bazard to hurt her like that," Mr. Krant said as he secured his captain in his grasp.

"You don't know the half of what she's capable of, mi amigo."

Mr. Krant glanced at his captain's face, seeing how she looked in pain even while unconscious. Without another word the first mate rushed back outside until he reached the side railing. There were shouts coming from _The Bloody Lullaby_directly in front of him. The crew was worried for their captain as they could plainly see that she was gravely wounded. Mr. Krant grabbed his captain's waist, now holding her under his arm, grabbed a hanging rope and swung back onto _The Bloody Lullaby._He quickly shouted orders to set the ship back on her original course. The crew did as they were told while Mr. Krant positioned Brezan back into his arms. He looked back at the Spanish ship, seeing the Spanish captain watching them flee. Gritting his teeth in anger, he quickly went below deck to the ship's doctor.

*^.^*

Brezan grunted as she slowly opened her eyes, briefly wondering where her eye patch went. Her vision was blurry at first before adjusting to the dim light around her. The first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling above her. The nation felt her body was heavy to move and light headed as she tried sitting up.

"Cap'n," Brezan's first mate quickly, but gently, pushed her back down.

The man was about to say something when the nation spoke up first, "Where am I?" Brezan felt numb yet felt great pain in her shoulder.

"_The Bloody Lullaby_, Cap'n. We escaped the Spaniard's ship," Mr. Krant replied.

Brezan nodded slowly, feeling a little dizzy from blood loss. She weakly glanced around the room they were in. The nation knew that she was on a bed and could see some medical utensils on a table a little away from the bed. '_I'm in my room..._' Brezan thought recognizing her living quarters. "Where's the doctor?" Brezan groaned out. She was glad that she bothered to hire a doctor before she left her country. Though it was more over from Seran begging her to get one just in case. Plus it was just a good thing to have one on board where there's constant raiding and bloodshed.

"Here sir."

Brezan turned her head to look at the doorway, seeing the middle aged man. The doctor looked grim, "What is it, doctor?"

"Sir," the doctor stepped forward crossing his arms, "I tried my best to clean your injury, but you have lost a lot of blood and may get infection. It will need to be cleaned every morning to prevent infection."

The brunette groaned from the information as she grabbed her shoulder. It was then Brezan noticed that she was not wearing her coat but underneath her white shirt were some bandages. Under the bandages fresh blood began to bleed through to her hand. Brezan gritted her teeth as the ship's doctor began changing her bandages. The nation turned her head away from the men as a blush crept over her cheeks as the doctor took her shirt off in order to get to her injury better. The embarrassment was easily overpowered by the brunette's agony. Brezan just gritted her teeth as she felt the new bandages tighten. The middle aged man pulled her shirt back on.

The middle aged man finally nodded, gathering his medical equipment, and left shutting the door behind him.

Brezan sighed taking in her position. "Bring me my map, I need to see where we are," the nation said rubbing her eyes.

Mr. Krant did as he was told and brought her the map. "Where are we headed Cap'n?" he asked handing over the map. Over the past few weeks the captain hadn't said much on where she was taking _The Bloody Lullaby._This in turn made the man wonder where they were headed.

Brezan winced when she took her map and looked at where they were at. "We're going to port in an Asian country not too far from here."

"What for Cap'n? We're not low on supplies just yet."

"I'm going there for a personal reason, and because of recent events," Brezan glanced at her shoulder.

"Coe leave Mr. Krant," the gravely injured nation said tiredly before waving him out, wanting and needing rest. After her first mate left, Brezan let a pained sigh out. She raised her hand where she could see it. The nation frowned finding damp blood on the palm of her glove. Brezan figured her blood would be stained on the fabric.

**_Translation:_**

**_Espada = Sword_**

**_Eso fue tonto de ti, chica = That was foolish of you, girl_**

_**Señorita = Miss**_

_**Kitsune = Fox**_

**_¿Primer oficial de etse chica tonta? = The foolish girl's first mate?_**

**_Bazard = Bastard_**

**_Mi amigo = __My friend_**

**_Coe = Please_**

**~Yeah this chapter's short..sorry but ya'll get to see what happened next. So everybody, say ghujeo to Ducky348 for encouraging me to post sooner! I hope ya'll liked this chappy. So don't forget to**_**REVIEW**_**k? Oh the next chapter is the longest chapter I have written so far, so it's a good trade off since this one was short. So anyway...since the next chapter's long don't expect to see it to be posted as soon as this one was posted. ...k that's it then. If ya'll have any questions 'bout what's happened and such, don't be afraid of asking away!**

*^.^*


	7. Watashi ga koishikattdesu ka? (Miss Me?)

**~Oh good Lord, this was a long typing phase! It took me weeks to get this done and translated right. Seriously, you know had hard and awkward it is to type a chapter on an iPod or a Kindle? Yeah I've been skipping online classes (not that I ****give a damn now that I'm graduating) and been using the class time to type this long chappy. Ah anyway, guys I ****highly ****recommend you to open another tab on this chapter. Because there's a Lot of translation going on in this chapter. I don't want y'all to get annoyed and tired just by constantly scrolling everywhere and growing frustrated on losing your place. So do heed the advise, please for y'all's sake. ENJOY!**

_**Smoke and Mirrors**_

_**Ch. 7: Watashi ga koishikattdesu ka?**_

_**(Miss Me?)**_

************^.^************

Brezan stood in her quarters watching the sea from her window. She felt a constant dull pain in her shoulder as she tugged her coat further on her bandaged injury. Where her arm should have been, her sleeve was empty for her arm hung within her blue coat in a sling. The nation winced before she began walking to her door when something brushed up against her legs. Brezan paused as she looked down, a small smile appeared on her lips, "What are you doing there, girl? I need to go talk to the crew right now."

At her feet purring happily was Rewwa. The black and white cat clawed her way up the nation's pant leg, up the side of her coat before hopping onto her good shoulder. Rewwa rubbed her soft face against Brezan's cheek as said brunette opened her door, stepped through, closed it and walked on.

After Brezan found out her cat had escaped and gotten back on _The Bloody Lullaby_, a huge crushing load of stress and worry was lifted off of her heart. Brezan scratched the cat's head thinking how relived she was when she saw the little feline again. "I'm glad you're here Rewwa," the brunette said. The cat in turn purred back to her. Brezan walked outside for the first time since she was injured, feeling the salty breeze on her face once again. Taking a deep breath, the nation let out a sigh as she looked for her first mate. Brezan looked around watching her crew work. There was a group of her men cleaning a couple of the cannons, all clustered together gossiping. The nation wasn't too far away to hear the subject of their conversation, her. Rewwa at this point jumped down from her shoulder. The cat walked between the crewmen's legs before popping up within their makeshift circle, drawing their attention.

"Rewwa? What is she doing here?"

"Wasn't the cat with the Captain?"

One of them shrugged, "Anyway the Captain-"

"Yee? What about the Captain?" The whole group jumped from hearing Brezan's voice behind them. The nation gave them a scary grin, "What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Behind them Rewwa meowed, seemingly sounding smug. The men started sputtering out words but Brezan merely laughed at the men's expressions in her head. Rewwa hopped on one of the men's shoulders to Brezan's good one. Brezan turned on her heel leaving the men speechless. The nation glanced around until she spotted Mr. Krant. "Mr. Krant," Brezan called to him.

The first mate was speaking to another crewman when he heard his name. Mr. Krant looked over to Brezan. Quickly ending his conversation the first mate went over to the nation, "Aye Cap'n?"

"Get the crew's attention, I need to set some new rules," Brezan said with a serious look.

The man nodded before shouting all hands on deck. The bustling deck was soon stilled as the crew stopped what they were working on and looked up to the brunette, wondering what was going on.

Brezan looked around her crew as they quieted down to hear what she had to say. Brezan took off her eye patch so she could see well. It was very important to her that she made eye contact with the men in order to make her point across. Rewwa sat back on the nation's shoulder as if at attention.

Brezan shoved her patch into her pocket before speaking in her commanding tone, "We are almost at our destination, and when we make port; you _will_follow my rules. This country's people are far from being familiar to foreigners. As far as I know, the people are not used to being visited by pirates either." Brezan paused to let what she said so far sink in. There was murmuring going through the deck as the nation glanced up to the sun. Brezan knew it'll be only a few more hours until they could see land. Brezan waited until the pirate crew settled down again before she continued, "I don't care if any of you disagree with them or what, because if any of you dogs even think of going behind my back," the nation glared at the men coldly and lowered her voice menacingly, "_you're dead dogs walking_." Brezan felt content seeing her crew intimidated by her threat. "Rule one: There will be naw looting. Rule two: There will be naw harassment of the natives while we're there. Rule three: There will be naw trouble making. These rules will be followed until we leave. _Is that understood?_"

"Aye-aye!" The pirate crew shouted.

Brezan nodded approvingly as the men quieted down. "Now, because of my foolish actions earlier this week, _The Bloody Lullaby_ will have to be repaired. I will handle the expenses for the ship as I'm familiar with the people and their currency."

Brezan opened her mouth to say something else when one of the crewmen spoke up, "Just where are we going, Captain? You haven't told us where we're going!" This caused the rest of the pirates to start talking among themselves.

A little annoyed by her chattering crew the nation gave a shrill whistle, catching the men's attention. "I was going to inform you anyway, so if you cushehs shut up, then I will tell you," Brezan paused as she felt her feline companion dig her claws into her coat, looking at her as if she was excited. Brezan scratched the cat's chin before smirking down at the men, "Japan."

*^.^*

Brezan looked up at the sky. It was partly cloudy and bursting with strong winds, pushing and pulling the large creamy sails forward. The sun at the moment was hiding among the clouds, gifting the ship temporary shade. But the nation could tell how high the sun was and was able to tell what time of day it was; it was mid-afternoon. Brezan sighed as she looked back at the horizon. Brezan was glad she set her rules earlier that morning and was happy to finally be able to see her close friend's land once again.

"Hōmu,-ka kara hanarete amai ie," the brunette murmured as _The Bloody Lullaby_'s anchor was dropped into the water below. Readjusting her loose sleeve to better cover her bandaged shoulder, the nation turned to her first mate next to her, "Well let's get going. I want to get there before sundown."

Mr. Krant nodded before ordering the dinghy out.

Brezan walked over to where her crew was lowering the small boat into the awaiting Pacific. The nation tugged on her loose sleeve back over her shoulder as a sudden gust of wind attacked her. Brezan was growing impatient with her injury. It has been about three weeks since the failed gamble and her wound was still killing her.

Brezan looked down the side of her ship as the men settled the dinghy in the water. '_It's_ _going to be a bit difficult climbing down_,' the nation briefly thought. Once the boat was ready, she waited for her first mate to get in the dinghy before she herself began to climb down. Brezan grumbled in irritation to herself. She was right; it was hard getting down with only one arm. The brunette knew that she had to do it without help from her crew. Otherwise she would've been viewed weak, and that was bad with a ship full of men.

"Meow."

The descending nation looked up to see Rewwa perched on the ledge leaning down as if ready to jump. It seemed that the black and white feline wanted to join her. Brezan frowned at her companion, "Naw Rewwa, you have to stay here and watch the crew while I'm gone. Think you can do that?" The cat hesitated but sat up after a few seconds. "Frit, mokoen Rewwa," Brezan said before climbing the rest of the way to the wooden boat.

After sitting down in her dinghy Brezan nodded to Mr. Krant to start rowing. The nation kept a hold of her sleeve as she watched _The Bloody Lullaby_ slowly grow smaller as they rowed towards a deserted shore. As this happened Brezan felt glad she had her cook, a cranky old man who none of the crew would want to piss off unless they get nothing to eat, be in charge while she and the first mate were gone. When the two finally made it to shore they hid the small boat and began trekking to their destination.

Brezan scanned the surrounding area for any sign of danger lurking about. She knew there could be bandits around the area but of course she wasn't sure. It has been a couple of centuries sense she has last been there so she wouldn't know where and who to look out for.

It was about an hour later when Brezan and her first mate came across a dirt road. Brezan smirked as she recalled her map back in her cabin. "I think this is the right road," Brezan said turning to the human next to her. "Remember, conceal your weapons."

"Aye sir," the man said with a nod.

Brezan looked back on the road, listening for anyone approaching, and there was. Brezan quickly pushed Mr. Krant down and behind a tree before she laid low behind a thick bush. It didn't take long before an old man came into view. The elder looked like a farmer since he had an ox attached to a wagon filled with straw with a cover tied over it. Brezan leaned back on her heel thinking, chin between her thumb and index finger. She looked down at her clothes. The brunette then nudged her first mate, "Stay here." The nation didn't wait for the man to reply as she got up and started down the side of the dirt road away from the oblivious Japanese farmer.

The nation stopped jogging after about a minute. Brezan made sure there wasn't anyone else coming down the road before taking off her eye patch, pocketing it. Brezan took a deep breath, calming her breathing. _'I'm not as experienced as England_,' the nation closed her blue eyes as a gentle breeze picked up and began to spin around her body, "but this will do," Brezan murmured to herself. The nation slowly opened her now glowing sparking blue eyes as she began speaking an old forgotten language.

*^.^*

Mr. Krant watched as the old man approached closer to his hiding spot next to the road. The first mate was beginning to wonder what his captain was doing when a small teenage girl in a simple blue kimono walked down the dirt road. But what struck the first mate was that she looked almost exactly like his captain! Mr. Krant had to rub his eyes thinking he was just imagining what he was seeing, but upon further inspection the girl was still the same. It was at this time the girl met his gaze. She wasn't alarmed by his presence whatsoever but instead winked at him before walking up to the approaching elder.

The captain look alike gave a small smile before bowing to the old farmer. Mr. Krant watched the two exchange what must have been greetings before going on with their conversation. The first mate could hear them clearly yet couldn't understand a single word that came out. Mr. Krant started to wonder if the girl wasn't really who he thought she was until he noticed the old farmer was pointing to the girl's right shoulder. Mr. Krant became more alert.

The girl in the blue kimono appeared a little alarmed when she looked at her shoulder. But she waved it off with a slightly forced laugh. Before the old man could do anything else the girl bowed again before rushing down the road where the first mate was.

Mr. Krant watched with disbelief as the girl jogged past him only to stop and turn back to the elder, "Arigato, ojii-san!" She then quickly jumped off the road before the farmer could turn around. The Japanese farmer looked back with a confused expression when he didn't see the peculiar teenager again. The first mate watched as the old man shakes his head and continued on his way. Mr. Krant heard a snicker behind him, making the pirate turn to face the teenage girl grinning mischievously at him.

"Anata ga shō-shi Krant o dō omoimashita ka?" she asked.

Mr. Krant stood there staring at her in silence, with a slack jaw. He didn't know what to say. Standing before him was defiantly his young captain. "...S-sir?" the human finally managed to utter in confusion, still not understanding her.

Brezan raised an eyebrow, "Hai, sorehanandesuka?" From the more confused expression she got in response, the nation realized she was still speaking Japanese. "Eh- icult. What did you think?"

Mr. Krant shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What is this Cap'n? W-witchcraft?" the man asked feeling bewildered.

"You gotcha," the brunette grinned. "See?" Brezan covered her face with a hand where a pale blue glow resonated.

Mr. Krant was speechless as he watched the brunette lower her hand, revealing an Asian's face. The man was startled by this. He wouldn't have known it was her if it weren't for the way her distinctive bangs were still hanging in front of her left eye.

_Well he looks a little creeped out. Better change back now,'_the nation decided. Giving Mr. Krant a wink with her exposed eye, Brezan repeated her actions, changing her facial features back to normal. "Better?" Getting a small nod, she continued speaking. "That's how I looked like to ojii-san earlier, but allowing you to see who I really was before speaking to him. Just to assure you I was still here," the nation explained looking a tad smug.

"'Ojii-san?'" Was that the man's name?"

"Oji-?" Brezan stopped short only to giggle. "Ah, naw ojii-san wasn't his name. Nor is a name for that matter. Ojii-san is Japanese for grandfather. And before you ask, naw he's not my grandfather nor do I personally know him. It's just a way for younger people here refer to an old man whether they personally know them or not."

Mr. Krant nodded from the information. "So what were you talking to him about?"

"I was making sure we were on the right road. It's been years since I was last in Japan." Brezan turned towards the road next to them.

"Uh, sir?"

Brezan looked over her shoulder to the human, "Hm?"

"Why was the farmer pointing at your shoulder?"

The nation sighed in irritation, "Because my skin was showing a bit and what was showing was an abnormal red color."

Mr. Krant took a step closer to his captain, looking at her shoulder, "Your injury?"

Brezan glared at a tree next to her before growling, "Supein kuso, kare o chikushō!"

The first mate was going to say something but stopped himself.

The nation sighed barely able to calm herself. "Ok, let's get a move on." Brezan only took a couple steps just to stop in her tracks. The nation rolled her eyes at herself. Brezan stepped back looking at Mr. Krant. "But first," she said with a small grin, "need to change."

Mr. Krant looked at the brunette quizzically, "Sir?" He watched his captain start to mumble in a language he didn't know. It didn't seem nor sounded like Japanese from what little he's heard from his captain. The human watched as a pale blue mist begin to surround the brunette.

Brezan continued to chant until she felt it wasn't working. The nation stopped chanting her incantation and opened her closed eyes. The brunette huffed, ever so slightly annoyed.

"Cap'n?"

Brezan looked up to her first mate, "I'm fine. I'm not as experienced in casting magic as my mentor." Before the man could ask what she meant, Brezan started casting again. The wind picked up slightly as the pale blue mist covered the nation's form. Through the mist Mr. Krant saw a pair of gleaming sparking blue eyes open up. The chanting stopped suddenly. Then the mist evaporated into thin air revealing Brezan in her pirate attire. Brezan looked at her outfit making sure it was correct. "Right," she said with a satisfied grin, "let's get a move on."

*^.^*

It was an hour later did the first mate and nation crept near a village Brezan recognized. It was the village that was located near Japan's house. Brezan was getting excited just being this close. The brunette took in a deep breath through her nostrils to get every scent available. She could smell every food that was being cooked and sold there. Brezan could see many people at the shops and stands, buying or trading merchandise.

The two were on the outskirts of the busy village on a hill, hidden between the trees and away from the road. They could observe the village without being detected. Brezan preferred this to walking through the inhabited area as they were. Brezan cleared her throat, grabbing the man next to her. Without looking at him, she started talking, "My friend's house isn't far from this village. Normally I would go into the village without a care that I'm a foreigner. But not like this, I can't change my appearance _and_yours. It would take too much of my energy. Especially, since I have this God forsaken injury that Spaniard gifted me."

Mr. Krant glanced at his captain's useless right limb, understanding her he nodded. "Aye, I wouldn't want you _completely_useless," the man grinned at her.

Brezan snorted in amusement, "Don't ever worry about me, Krant. If I were you, I'd worry 'bout yourself." Brezan heard the man chuckle as she stood up from kneeling, Mr. Krant copying her. The nation grimaced slightly as she stood straight, "Ah, tola, my legs fell asleep."

"Need help Cap'n?" Mr. Krant offered his arm to lean on for the moment because her knees were shaking a bit.

Brezan shook her head. "I'm fine. Besides we're very close to his house. The hill we're on," the brunette said pointing with her good arm toward the other end of the hill where some bamboo was growing, "is right next to our destination." She lowered her arm and looked at Mr. Krant again. "C'mon, let's get a move on," she urged jerking her head toward the end of the hill.

"Aye Cap'n."

Soon the pair reached the other side of the hill. Brezan had a big grin splitting across her face. "And here we are, Mr. Krant." Brezan said looking down on a traditional Japanese estate, though it will be called_traditional_ in another number of centuries. The estate had a wall surrounding the large home and yard within it. From where they were still hidden, they could see a few sakura trees lining an area near a path with stepping stones, a few of the stones sat hidden from view by a couple of pink colored branches.

Brezan and Mr. Krant descended down the grassy hill and begin walking to the estate's guarded gates. Brezan looked at her first mate from the corner of her eye. "Mr. Krant, I recommend you to not do anything to alarm the men up ahead. Especially since we're dressed like we are," the nation said as she straighten her posture and walked with an elegance, as much as one could get out of wearing a pirate outfit and having a lame arm. Her chin was raised and her captain's hat was pushed back a little for a better view.

Since the pair was within hearing range from the guards now, Mr. Krant nodded. Brezan looked at the guards that were watching them warily. The nation glanced at the first guard, noting he was armed with a katana. The second was also armed with a katana. Once at a respectable and safe, for the two foreigners, distance from the guards Brezan stopped, followed by her first mate. Before the nation could speak, one of the two guards interrupted her, which annoyed her since it's been happening a lot lately.

"Dono yōna bijinesu anata ga koko ni aru n, gaikoku hito?" the first guard demanded.

"Ah," Brezan bowed her head to the men, "Kon'nichiwa kizoku gādo. Watashi wa watashi no hijō ni shin'ainaru yūjin o hōmon suru tame ni koko ni kimashita. Watashi wa machigatte inai baai wa, kare wa koko ni sunde suru hitsuyō ga arimasu," Brezan informed the guards with a faint polite smile.

The guards looked at each other surprised that a foreigner knew Japanese and was quite fluent too. They looked at the two foreigners again, wondering why the girl wasn't wearing something more appropriate. The second guard spoke next, "Dono yō ni anata no yōna gaikoku hito wa, osoraku koko de dareka o shitte irudarou ka?"

Brezan smirked at the Japanese guards, "Watashi wa nan-nen mo mae ni kare ni attashi, wareware wa hijō ni chikai to narimashita."

The first guard snorted at the nation's answer, "Kanōsei wa arimasen ." The man looked over to Brezan's first mate, "Soshite, koreha daredesuka?" the guard pointed his sword at him.

Mr. Krant stood his ground, frowning at the Japanese man.

Brezan extended her left arm over her body to get in the sword's way,"Kare wa watashi no shimo bedesu. Anata ga kare o kizutsukeru shinakatta baai, watashi wa sore o onegai mōshiagemasu." The brunette lightly tapped the sword's tip for it to lower.

"Anatahadare o sagashiteimasu ka?" the second guard asked as the first guard lowered his weapon. "Kare no namae wa nandesu ka?"

"Honda Kiku."

The guards looked at each other again before back to the foreigners in front of them, "Īe."

Brezan frowned at the answer, "Nani? Nazedeshou ka?"

The second guard stepped closer to the brunette looking a little imitating, "Gaikoku hitonanode, kare wa shitte inai ka, matawa koko ni anata no yūjin no yō gaikoku hito o hitsuyō to shite imasu. Shitagatte, kono basho o hanaremasu."

Mr. Krant watched the three around him, not knowing what was being said. But there was one thing he could tell. His captain did not look pleased. No, in fact she looked angry.

Brezan gritted her teeth. The nation narrowed her eyes and squeezed her left hand into a fist, causing a low growl emit from the short brunette. Brezan stepped closer to the second guard, knowingly invading the man's personal space, "Watashi no muchina yūjin o kikimasu. Dakara, boku to watashi wa gaikoku hito wa nani ka? Watashi wa Honda o miru tame ni koko ni kimashita. Nao, koko de shutoku suru tame ni watashitachiha hijō ni nagai jikan ga kakattashi, watashi wa kare o miru made watashi wa nokoshite imasen!" Brezan's voice had steadily risen during her rant and now her face was beginning to look red from her anger.

*^.^*

Elsewhere Japan was sitting at his open shoji door enjoying the nature's quiet serenity. Japan sighed as the sun's warm rays caressed his skin. The nation felt at peace as a gentle warm breeze swept over him. But Japan sensed something amiss. He stood up, deciding to investigate why there was a sudden tension in the air. As Japan walked by his stone garden, he began hearing some loud noises coming from his front entrance. Soon enough the raven could make out what was being said.

"...Honda o miru tame ni koko ni kimashita. Nao, koko de shutoku suru tame ni watashitachiha hijō ni nagai jikan ga kakattashi, watashi wa kare o miru made watashi wa nokoshite imasen!"

Japan stopped walking after hearing that familiar voice,_'Soreha...?'_

"Ōi, watashi ni anata no burēdo o sashite imasen."

The Asian nation frowned at hearing that. Deciding to see if he was right, Japan continued approaching the entrance. He ordered the gates to open enough for him to slip through. The arguing outside stopped upon the entrance opening from within. It was quiet as the raven walked through it. "Ah..." Japan found his gaze had fallen onto the owner of the familiar voice. The nation felt his eyes widening as he looked down upon a very familiar face, though more grown up.

Brezan felt herself giving a cheeky grin at seeing Japan again.

Said nation glanced to the brunette's side, seeing a man with her. Clearly he had no idea what was going on. Observing the man more, Japan could easily tell the man was uneasy and was gripping something hidden. '_Buki no ikutsu ka no narabe-gae wa, watashi wa sore o kakushin shite imasu,_' he concluded. It was at this point Japan heard one of his guards trying to talk to him. He placed his attention on his men, "Kono sawagi no imi wa nanidesu ka?"

The first guard spoke up, "Watashi no omo wa, korera no gaikoku hito ga-chū ni hairu tame ni yōkyū shite imashita. Watashitachi wa sorera o torinozoku tame ni chōdo yaku arimashita." The second guard, who was pointing his sharp weapon at Brezan, spoke up next, "Karera wa, watashi no omo o kiken'na yōdesu. Tokuni kono ko."

Before Japan had the chance to open his mouth, Brezan's cheeky grin tensed up at being called a kid. "Ōi! Kodomo wa watashi o yobidasu koto wa arimasen!" the brunette growled through her teeth before shoving the man's katana away from her, only for the man to replace the sword in front of the nation's body. Now frowning at the irritating man, Brezan went to shove it away again but was pushed back by the steel blade.

Pain; white hot knives digging into the skin, muscle and bone. Slicing through everything like butter on a hot sizzling day in the sun. Before Brezan knew it, Mr. Krant pulled her behind him. She paid no attention after that as she held onto the area where Spain had inflicted injury.

The two guards and first mate glared at each other as Japan watched the brunette behind the man. The moment one of his guards pushed Brezan back, she looked to be in great pain. She was grasping her right shoulder as if it was inflamed and her eyes, down cast at the ground, he watched them squeeze tightly. Japan's gaze slipped lower, studying the way her breathing was irregular and how her teeth were showing and clenching down harshly. Injury went through the older nation's mind. And he did not like that one bit.

"Anata no ryōhō ga watashi wa korera no hitobito o kyoka suru yo, anata no shokumu ni modotte shutoku shimasu."

The guards looked at Japan in confusion, "Shikashi, watashi no omo-"

"Korera wa, akusesu o kyoka sa re, watashi wa mondai ni jibun jishin o meikaku ni suru nodesu ka?" Japan's voice was unusually stern and stiff. It held no room for excuses for his men. The men backed down reluctantly. Japan faced the man hiding Brezan, "Prease ret us go inside where it wirr be more comfortabre," the nation said with a calmer tone.

Mr. Krant didn't expect the person his captain knew could speak English but nodded. He looked over his shoulder to his captain to see how she was holding up but saw that she was already moving to his side.

Brezan was still holding her shoulder. "Ghujeo, Kiku-kun," she said looking up into his dark brown eyes. "I can certainly use some help," she grinned slightly from embarrassment.

**_Translation:_**

**_Rewwa = Dew_**

**_Naw = No_**

**_Cusheh = Idiot_**

**_Hōmu,-ka kara hanarete amai ie = Home, sweet home away from home_**

**_Frit = Good_**

**_Mokoen = Bye_**

_**Arigato = Thank you**_

_**Ojii-san = Grandfather**_

_**Anata ga shō-shi Krant o dō omoimashita ka = What did you think of the show Mr. Krant**_

_**Hai = Yes**_

_**sorehanandesuka = what is it**_

_**Icult = Sorry**_

_**Supein kuso, kare o chikushō = Damn Spain, damn him**_

_**Dono yōna bijinesu anata ga koko ni aru n, gaikoku hito =**_**_What business do you have here, foreigners_**

**_Kon'nichiwa kizoku gādo. Watashi wa watashi no hijō ni shin'ainaru yūjin o hōmon suru tame ni koko ni kimashita. Watashi wa machigatte inai baai wa, kare wa koko ni sunde suru hitsuyō ga arimasu = Good afternoon noble guards. I've come here to visit a very dear friend of mine. If I'm not mistaken, then he should live here_**

**_Dono yō ni anata no yōna gaikoku hito wa, osoraku koko de dareka o shitte irudarou ka = How would a foreigner like you possibly know someone here_**

_**Watashi wa nan-nen mo mae ni kare ni attashi, wareware wa hijō ni chikai to narimashita**__**= I met him many years ago and we became very close**_

**_Kanōsei wa arimasen =_** _**Not likely**_

**_Soshite, koreha daredesuka = And who's this?_**

**_Kare wa watashi no shimo bedesu. Anata ga kare o kizutsukeru shinakatta baai, watashi wa sore o onegai mōshiagemasu = He's my servant. And I would appreciate it if you didn't harm him_**

**_Anatahadare o sagashiteimasu ka = Who are you looking for_**

**_Kare no namae wa nandesu ka = What is his name then_**

**_Īe = No_**

**_Nani? Nazedeshou ka = What? Why_**

**_Gaikoku hitonanode, kare wa shitte inai ka, matawa koko ni anata no yūjin no yō gaikoku hito o hitsuyō to shite imasu. Shitagatte, kono basho o hanaremasu = Because foreigner, he doesn't know you or need a foreigner like you or your friend here. So leave this place_**

**_Watashi no muchina yūjin o kikimasu. Dakara, boku to watashi wa gaikoku hito wa nani ka? Watashi wa Honda o miru tame ni koko ni kimashita. Nao, koko de shutoku suru tame ni watashitachiha hijō ni nagai jikan ga kakattashi, watashi wa kare o miru made watashi wa nokoshite imasen = Listen up my ignorant friend. So what if my servant and I are foreigners? I came here to see Honda. It took us a very long time to get here and I ain't leaving until I see him_**

**_Soreha = Was that..._**

**_Ōi, watashi ni anata no burēdo o sashite imasen =_** **_Oi, don't point your blade at me_**

_**Buki no ikutsu ka no narabe-gae wa, watashi wa sore o kakushin shite imasu = Some sort of a weapon, I'm sure of it**_

_**Kono sawagi no imi wa nanidesu ka = What is the meaning of this commotion**_

_**Watashi no omo wa, korera no gaikoku hito ga-chū ni hairu tame ni yōkyū shite imashita. Watashitachi wa sorera o torinozoku tame ni chōdo yaku arimashita = My Lord, these foreigners were demanding to go inside. We were just about to get rid of them**_

_**Karera wa, watashi no omo o kiken'na yōdesu. Tokuni kono ko = They seem dangerous, my Lord. Especially this kid**_

_**Ōi! Kodomo wa watashi o yobidasu koto wa arimasen = Oi! Don't call me a kid!**_

**_Anata no ryōhō ga watashi wa korera no hitobito o kyoka suru yo, anata no shokumu ni modotte shutoku shimasu = Both of you get back to your duties, I'm granting these people in_**

**_Shikashi, watashi no omo- = But my Lord-_**

**_Korera wa, akusesu o kyoka sa re, watashi wa mondai ni jibun jishin o meikaku ni suru nodesu ka = They are granted access, do I make myself clear on the matter_**

**_Ghujeo = Thank you/Thanks_**

**~Well I hope y'all enjoyed my longest chapter! Though one other thing; I'm graduating High School today guys! Fuck yeah! But who am I kidding? All I want today are some reviews. That will really make my day guys. So please do review for a newly High School graduate!**

*^.^*


End file.
